Garden
by Statice-Law
Summary: Kiyoshi Teppei, idiot de son état, et petit-ami de Hyuga Junpei, râleur de son état. Tous les deux réunis pour du désherbage. Et après l'effort, le réconfort. /O.S/Yaoi/Lemon


**Garden**

 **Auteur : Statice-Law**

 **Disclaimer : Non... Toujours rien... Mais j'aimerais, je vous assure.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Words : 2 670**

 **Le deuxième O.S écris dans le cadre du défi avec Arizu-sama. Bon... Autant l'avouer tout de suite, je n'avais jamais écris sur Kiyoshi et Hyuga, et quitte à me faire tuer, ce ne sont pas mes personnages préférés, et je crois n'avoir jamais lu d'O.S sur eux (allez-y, tuez-moi...). Donc... Y'a sûrement du OOC, pardonnez le sacrilège, mais j'espère m'en être plutôt bien sortit. Voila voila, donc comme d'habitude, le bouton review ne vous tuera pas, et ne vous maudira pas vous et votre descendance (en théorie tout du moins). Vos avis compte, et je remercie toutes/tous celles et ceux qui me laissent leurs avis, ça me très plaisir et c'est toujours très encourageant ! Tschüssssssss !**

* * *

-Sérieusement, pourquoi t'avais besoin de moi ?!

-Désolé Hyuga, mais désherber, c'est franchement pas mon truc...

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse ?!

-Non, mais tu es le fils d'un coiffeur, donc...

-Donc quoi ?! Au cas où ton cerveau aurait surchauffé, je te signale que coiffeur, c'est pour les cheveux ! Je suis pas jardinier !

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça pour moi ? Je suis ton petit-ami après tout !

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

Kiyoshi soupira et arracha une mauvaise herbe, avant de s'essuyer le front avec son avant-bras. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour être dehors en fait, mais Teppei avait promis à son grand-père de s'occuper du jardin. Le vieil homme devenait de plus en plus fatigué, et par ce temps, Kiyoshi s'en serait voulu de le laisser sortir pour travailler. Alors à la place, il était allé avec sa grand-mère chez son oncle, dans un petit village près de Tokyo. De ce fait, le pivot de Seirin avait décidé de faire en sorte que ses grands-parents n'aient rien à faire lorsqu'ils rentreraient. Mais comme il ne savait pas exactement quand ils reviendraient... Il avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Hyuga, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir finit à temps. Et ce dernier était venu, en marmonnant bien sûr, mais Kiyoshi savait qu'au fond ça ne le gênait pas de lui filer un coup de main.

-Il fait chaud... râla soudain le capitaine.

-On ira boire dès qu'on aura finit ça.

-Tu ressens pas la chaleur ou quoi...?!

Hyuga tourna la tête vers le pivot et fronça les sourcils en voyant son sourire qui se faisait un peu plus hésitant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? soupira-t-il en se penchant de nouveau.

Il arrêta de justesse sa main, alors qu'il allait arracher un plan de carotte par inadvertance.

-J'ai vraiment envie de terminer ça avant que mes grands-parents rentrent. Mon grand-père va encore vouloir s'en charger parce qu'il veut que je révise, mais je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré de le laisser travailler dehors par ce temps... Alors avoir un peu chaud, finalement, c'est peu cher payé je trouve.

Hyuga le regarda quelques instants, légèrement blasé. Pour autant, il était assez d'accord avec son petit-ami. Il soupira pour la forme et se remis au travail. Le potager n'était pas très grand, et à bien y regarder, il n'y avait pas tant de mauvaises herbes que ça, mais ils avaient d'abord tondu la pelouse et ramassé les petits tas d'herbes, alors ils n'étaient pas vraiment en pleine forme non plus. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, enfin, ils avaient terminés. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la petite maison, ils soupirèrent de bien-être. La fraicheur du lieu leur faisait un bien fou.

-Tu veux boire quoi ? Je dois avoir quelques canettes au frais.

Hyuga hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ça lui allait très bien, et il s'assit dans le salon. Il connaissait bien cette maison, il y était venu plusieurs fois, et c'était assez étrange de la voir aussi vide. D'habitude, les grands-parents de Kiyoshi avaient trois tonnes d'histoire à raconter, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que le bruit du réfrigérateur qu'on ouvrait, le tintement des canettes, et le sifflement léger de Teppei.

-Au fait, comment va ton genou ? demanda nonchalamment Junpei.

-Ca va. Je peux marcher sans avoir trop mal.

Il posa une canette devant son petit-ami et s'installa en face de lui.

-Enfin, j'étais censé aller voir le médecin aujourd'hui, mais avec le jardinage, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, lança-t-il nonchalamment en riant.

Il avait prévu le coup de poing qu'il se reçu sur la tête, mais il grimaça quand même face à l'impact.

-Tu te fous de moi ? siffla Hyuga avec une aura meurtrière.

-Mais Hyuga, je devais m'occuper du jardin !

-Et ton genou, c'est pas important ?!

Teppei ne se défendit pas, conscient qu'il était en tort. Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir fait passer la santé de ses grands-parents avant la sienne ? C'était dans sa nature de s'occuper des autres avant de s'occuper de lui, et il n'allait pas changer comme ça.

-Oublie ça, soupira Junpei.

Ils avalèrent leurs sodas en quelques secondes, et décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Kiyoshi. Ils s'étalèrent comme un seul homme sur le matelas et soufflèrent un bon coup.

-Je suis mort... finit par murmurer Hyuga.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hyuga ?! Ce n'est pas poss...

-Oh ta gueule.

Le capitaine grommela vaguement quelques insultes, et finalement, soupira et tourna la tête vers son petit-ami. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à son front, et il regardait le plafond avec un sourire rêveur.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Hm ?

Teppei tourna la tête vers Hyuga, et son sourire s'agrandit.

-A rien. Pourquoi ?

Il reçut un coup dans les côtes, et couina autant de surprise que de douleur.

-Tu me prends pour un con ? gronda Junpei.

-Désolé désolé...

Le pivot de se redressa sur les coudes et tourna la tête vers Junpei, l'air soudain sérieux.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Hyuga fronça les sourcils, pas rassuré par l'air trop sérieux qu'avait son copain.

-Ouais, vas-y, dis toujours...

La main de Kiyoshi se posa à côté du visage du shooting guard, qui sursauta et serra les dents. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui ça, assurément. Oh, il avait bien compris ce que voulait son compagnon, et il n'était plus puceau depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'il laissait cet idiot de Teppei le prendre. Il sentit les lèvres du pivot se poser doucement sur les siennes, et il décida de se laisser faire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas envie, et Kiyoshi le savait. En outre, ce dernier était plus fort que lui, et il l'empêcherait de se débattre. Il ne le violerait pas non plus, tout était relatif, mais bon...

-Sérieusement, grogna Hyuga lorsque les lèvres de Teppei quittèrent les siennes.

Il étouffa un râle rauque lorsque le corps massif du pivot s'appuya contre le sien, et il laissa simplement ses mains s'accrocher au t-shirt du plus grand.

-T'es en manque ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

-Mais Hyuga... Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'on n'a pas...

-Non, _seulement_ une semaine, espèce de pervers...

-C'est déjà long...

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, jouant de sa taille pour le dominer totalement. Et il fallait avouer que Junpei n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de dominer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était tombé sous le sens que ce serait lui en dessous lorsqu'ils avaient couchés ensemble pour la première fois. Il grogna en sentant les mains géantes de Kiyoshi passer sous son t-shirt. Ils étaient couverts de sueur, mais visiblement le pivot n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'appliquait à caresser ses muscles abdominaux, ravageant sa bouche en même temps. Il s'était avéré que Teppei était plutôt doué avec ses mains quand il se concentrait, et ce n'était pas Hyuga qui allait s'en plaindre.

-Si t'es grands-parents nous choppent, on...

-On y pensera plus tard.

-T'es vraiment en manque, hein ?

-Peut-être un peu, avoua Kiyoshi avec un sourire idiot.

Junpei soupira, mais s'allongea un peu mieux sur les draps. Au point où ils en étaient... De toute façon, il pouvait sentir un début d'érection naitre entre ses jambes, et c'était un peu désagréable. Surtout que cet idiot de Kiyoshi ne semblait pas décidé à s'en occuper. Il grogna de frustration et saisit vivement la nuque du garçon, le forçant à se pencher pour l'embrasser, et de son bras valide, il encercla sa taille et se cambra pour frotter leurs bas-ventre respectifs. Un râle leur échappa, et n'y tenant plus, Teppei s'allongea comme il fallait sur son petit-copain et pressa leurs bassins. Une semaine sans sexe, c'était plus long que ce qu'il aurait cru... Et il ne comptait pas perdre son temps. Aussi retira-t-il vivement le t-shirt de son amant, ses mouvements étaient un peu désordonnés, et il embrassa sa clavicule avec ferveur. Les mains du shooting guard descendirent rapidement jusqu'aux fesses du pivot, qui gronda et se cambra sans quitter Hyuga du regard. Si faire ce genre de choses les avait d'abord perturbé, ils étaient désormais plus ou moins à l'aise avec ça et se faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne plus être gêné.

-Dépêche-toi, idiot... grommela Junpei.

Le plus grand hocha vaguement la tête et l'embrassa avec hâte. Les préliminaires agaçaient toujours un peu le capitaine, mais la seule fois où ils avaient essayé de faire sans, il avait eu tellement mal que Kiyoshi s'était promis de ne plus jamais écouter son amant lorsqu'il était question de sexe : il avait de très mauvaises idées. Son t-shirt passa par dessus sa tête, et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Junpei commencer à lui retirer son short.

-Hyuga, si tu vas trop vite tu vas encore...

-La ferme...

Kiyoshi leva les yeux au ciel mais suivit le mouvement en retirant le bas de son partenaire. Il était impatient lui aussi, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'érection qu'il avait, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de trop brusquer les choses. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'être doux et lent, parce que même si ce n'était pas lui qui subissait, il ne tenait pas à faire mal à Hyuga. Chose que ce dernier n'arrivait apparemment pas à comprendre. Le capitaine entoura soudain ses hanches de ses jambes pour le forcer à rester contre lui, et il l'embrassa avec ferveur.

-Et c'est moi qui suis en manque... articula Teppei avec un sourire.

-Ta gueule, abruti...

Junpei détourna la tête, les joues rouges. D'accord peut-être que ça lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir toucher son compagnon, mais jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute. Il avait sa fierté, merde ! La grande main de Kiyoshi se posa soudain sur son érection, et il se cambra avec un grognement rauque. Son regard indiquait clairement qu'il en voulait plus, et le plus grand se fit une joie de lui obéir. Il avait beau porter encore un boxer -qui commençait à devenir sérieusement encombrant- Teppei pouvait clairement sentir sa peau bouillante sous le tissu.

-Hyuga, je suis pas sûr que je vais pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps...

-Alors active-toi, idiot...!

-Sans lubrifiant ?!

-On s'en fout !

Kiyoshi couina, haletant, la chute de ses reins commençant à devenir sérieusement douloureuse. Il retira le boxer de son amant et se plaça entre ses jambes, l'embrassant avidement. Il malaxa ses fesses avec une certaine douceur, puis il les écarta. Il pressa un doigt contre son anneau de chaire, embrassa doucement la tempe de son amant, et poussa son index en lui. Hyuga gronda, se força à garder ses hanches contre le matelas, et s'accrocha vivement aux épaules de Kiyoshi.

-Ca va...? souffla Teppei en embrassa avec dévotion la joue de Junpei.

-Arrête de poser cette question à chaque fois...

-Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal ! se plaignit le plus grand en enfonçant un deuxième doigt sans prévenir.

-Ah...! Connard...

Kiyoshi soupira et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux. Autant expédier les préliminaires rapidement, puisque Junpei n'y mettait pas du sien...

-Ne te plains pas si ça te fais mal... lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je me passe de ta pitié...

Kiyoshi leva les yeux au ciel et retira ses doigts, qu'il essuya sur les draps.

-Prêt ?

-J't'ai dis d'y aller, idiot...

Malgré ses avertissements, Teppei fit bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal lorsqu'il commença à le pénétrer. Il grogna en entendant Hyuga étouffer maladroitement un cri mêlant douleur et plaisir, et il continua de pousser jusqu'à être entièrement en lui. Il cessa alors entièrement de bouger, haletant, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à partir à la rencontre du corps de son amant, et il embrassa maladroitement Hyuga.

-Tu es serré... couina-t-il.

-On échange... Quand tu veux... Idiot...!

Teppei força un sourire, et amorça un premier mouvement de hanche. Il sentit les ongles de son compagnon s'enfoncer allègrement dans son dos, mais il ne se plaignit pas, parce que ce que devait ressentir Hyuga actuellement devait être bien pire que ça.

-Détends-toi, ça va aller.

-Tu crois que... J'essaye de faire quoi là ?!

-Ne t'énerve pas...

Il embrassa son front et accentua ses mouvements de bassin, grogna un peu plus à chaque vas-et-viens qu'il faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de ses parties de jambes en l'air avec son capitaine. Il faisait toujours attention à être tendre, mais il lui arrivait de pousser un peu trop fort, juste pour voir si son partenaire supportait. Et c'était généralement le cas.

-Aaah... Plus fort...

Le bruit humide de leurs ébats ne faisait qu'accroitre le désir de Teppei, et encore, ce n'était rien à côté des halètements, grognements et autres gémissements que pouvait produire Hyuga. Il accéda à sa requête sans se faire prier, poussant sur ses cuisses pour aller plus vite. Il ne ressentait pas encore la douleur de son genou, et de toute manière il n'y pensait pas encore. Il le sentirait juste dans quelques minutes. Mais en attendant, il allait sérieusement perdre la tête si Junpei n'arrêtait pas de crier comme ça. Il l'embrassa sommairement, avant de se redresser sur les coudes. Il attrapa la cuisse puissante de Hyuga pour avoir un meilleur accès et il reprit ses mouvements de bassin. Il ne se concentrait plus que sur le désir douloureux qui lui sciait les reins et les grondements de Junpei. Son anus se resserrait sur sa verge un peu plus à chaque coup de buttoir, et Kiyoshi était obligé de serrer les dents pour ne pas se relâcher tout de suite. Il ne remarqua qu'après quelques vas-et-viens qu'il devait butter contre la prostate de son partenaire vu la façon dont ce dernier se cambrait et se retenait de pleurer. Teppei eut le réflexe de saisir un peu durement le sexe de son compagnon, et il s'appliqua à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de reins. Ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps de toute manière. Hyuga fut le premier à venir, comme souvent, et il se relâcha entièrement entre les bras du plus grand avec un grognement un peu plus rauque que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de produire. Kiyoshi le suivit bien vite, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la douleur présente dans ses reins disparu doucement. Il se retira de l'intimité de Junpei en frissonnant, et il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, en sueur et fatigué. Son genou commençait à le lancer, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Faut ranger... finit par marmonner Hyuga, qui sentait qu'il allait finir par s'endormir.

-Pas tout de suite...

-Si t'es grands-parents débarquent...

Teppei soupira et dissimula du mieux qu'il pu une grimace de douleur.

-Je vais aller me doucher, je t'emprunte ta salle de bain, déclara Junpei.

-Attends, je t'accompagne !

Le shooting guard, qui s'était relevé non sans mal à cause d'une gêne au niveau inférieur, se stoppa net dans sa marche et se retourna au ralentit vers son joueur.

-Ca va pas espèce de pervers ?! finit-il par hurler.

-Mais Hyuga...

-Pervers !


End file.
